Seizoen 28: Het proces van Veronique
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_28:_Het_proces_van_Veronique" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Algemene Informatie De midseizoensfinale van seizoen 28 is de 95ste aflevering van het seizoen en de [[Seizoen 28 Week 19|'6303de' aflevering]] in totaal. De finale wordt uitgezonden op vrijdag 4 januari 2018 en zal een dubbele aflevering zijn. Inhoud De dood van Vereecken Niko beslist om toch terug te rijden naar Vereecken, die hij eerder die dag voor dood had achtergelaten na een schermutseling. Op de plaats delict belt hij een ambulance voor hem op. Hoewel Niko de politie vertelt onschuldig te zijn in deze zaak, beslist hoofdinspecteur De Pelsmaker hem mee te nemen naar het bureau voor ondervraging. Hij krijgt te horen dat Vereecken, na in een kunstmatige coma te hebben gelegen, gestorven is aan zijn verwondingen. Het proces van Veronique Het proces van Veronique komt in een stroomversnelling wanneer de andere getuigen hun verhaal doen. De emoties lopen dan ook hoog op. Hanne neemt Quinten in vertrouwen. Hij besluit haar en Lars te helpen in hun race tegen de tijd. Met de hulp van Marnix ontdekt Lars bij een autoverhuurbedrijf in Deurne dat Marie-Rose op 29 juni 2018 in België was en beschuldigt haar in de rechtbank voor moordpoging op Amelie. Andere verhaallijnen Hans is opnieuw bij Benny, Patrick en Alfons thuis blijven slapen na een avondje pintelieren. Wanneer Hans en Benny dronken aan de toog hangen van de Jan & Alleman, belt Jan Patrick op om de twee weg te komen halen. Cliffhangers *'Is Niko de schuldige in de zaak Vereecken? Of is er een derde persoon in het spel?' *'Is Marie-Rose de werkelijke dader van de moordpoging op Amelie? Zo niet, wie dan wel?' *'Hoe moet het verder met Hans, de vroegere beste vriend van Benny? Waar gaat hij wonen?' Aanwezige personages AnnaS28.png|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx JanS28.png|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche MarieRose28.jpg|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter MiekeS28.png|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche PeterS28.png|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche VeroS28.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche HanneS28.png|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche CédricS28.png|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye MathiasS28.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert NikoS28.png|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans BennyS28.png|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens PatrickS28.png|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels HansS28.png|'Hans'|link=Hans Deschutter QuintenS28.png|'Quinten'|link=Quinten Godderis LarsS28.png|'Lars'|link=Lars De Wulf AlfonsS28.png|'Alfons'|link=Alfons Coppens AmelieS28.png|'Amelie'|link=Amelie De Wulf MarieS28.png|'Marie'|link=Marie Devlieger ManInBarSF27.png|'Marnix'|link=Marnix De Vadder AndySeizoen28.png|'Andy'|link=Andy Vereecken CarlS28.jpg|'Carl'|link=Carl Dekens AdvocaatS28.png|'Marianne'|link=Marianne Maes DePelsmaker6303.png|'De Pelsmaker'|link=De Pelsmaker Vraagteken.png|'Verbessem'|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 28 Voorzitter.jpg|'Voorzitter'|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 28 Procureur.jpg|'Procureur'|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 28 Vraagteken.png|'Toxicoloog'|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 28 Vraagteken.png|'Wendy'|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 28 Galerij Vervolg Marie-Rose bekent schuldig voor de hele rechtszaal. Ze wordt overgebracht naar de gevangenis. Veronique wordt vrijgepleit en trekt terug in bij Lars. Niko wordt vrijgelaten door de politie. Maar na een gesprek met Rudi twijfelt Mieke over Niko's onschuld. En ten huize Patrick lijkt het erop dat Hans niet snel zal verdwijnen. Trivia *Eenmalige terugkeer van Herbert Bruynseels (Carl Dekens). *Laatste aflevering met Peter Van Gucht (Andy Vereecken) en Kristof Coenen (Marnix De Vadder). *Deze aflevering kent de ontknoping van de langste cliffhanger ooit in 'Familie'. Foto's Familie_6303_001.jpg Familie_6303_002.jpg Familie_6303_003.jpg Familie_6303_004.jpg Familie_6303_005.jpg Familie_6303_k_001.jpg Familie_6303_k_002.jpg Familie_6303_k_003.jpg Familie_6303_k_004.jpg Familie_6303_k_005.jpg Familie_6303_k_006.jpg Familie_6303_k_007.jpg Familie_6303_k_008.jpg Familie_6303_k_009.jpg Familie_6303_na_001.jpg Familie_6303_na_002.jpg Familie_6303_na_003.jpg Familie_6303_na_004.jpg Familie_6303_na_005.jpg Familie_6303_na_006.jpg Familie_6303_na_007.jpg Familie_6303_na_008.jpg Familie_6303_na_009.jpg Familie_6303_na_010.jpg Familie_6303_na_011.jpg Familie_6303_na_012.jpg Category:Midseizoensfinales Category:Seizoen 28